kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby and The Seven Stars
Kirby & The Seven Stars is a RPG handheld game created by H20guy. With it's 13 planets, 6 stars, and 6 playable characters it's a fun game for any Kirby fan. Playable Characters *Kirby- Unlocked: Begining of Game- Skill: All-Around *Sylana- Unlocked: Planet 2- Skill: Magic *Cy- Unlocked: Planet 4- Skill: Ranged *Knuckle Joe- Unlocked: Planet 5- Skill: Power *Lyla- Unlocked: Planet: 7- Skill: Speed *Shade- Unlocked: Planet: 10- Skill: Darkness Gameplay It is a simple RPG game. While out of battle, the game involves simple walk, talk, jump abilities. But you can also change the characters you are using. The reason being is that there are obstacles that only certain characters can by pass or peform. Kirby can ride the warp star to travel, Sylana can teleport by certain objects, Cy can cause explosions to destroy boulders and stop enemies, Knuckle Joe can break crates and boulders, Lyla can quickly evade seeking enemies, and Shade can use darkness to shut down machines made by his army and generals. To enter battle you simply touch an enemy. The battle is like many other RPG games. There are 4 options: Attack, Magic, Special, and Retreat. Attack has 4 options, and all are offensive. Magic isn't very offensive but helps you during battle. Using Magic will lower the magic bar, by hitting enemies you can regain magic points. Special allows you to use a powerful attack, by taking lots of damage increases/refills the special bar. Finally, Retreat let's you escape from most battles. After defeating an enemy you can gain Kirby Points and money. Money can be used to buy items and new attacks, and Kirby Points can level up your character(s) to make them stronger. Story Kirby's world is being attacked by an army of darkness. They've also captured many of Kirby's friends. Kirby must save his friends and defeat the dark army. With his friends, Kirby stands a great chance. Kirby then sets out to find his first team mate, Sylana. More To be revealed... Stages -Planets(Main Levels) *Leaf Planet- Planty Plains, Fever Forest, Shrub Sewer, Deep Forest-Den, Boss: Plant Python *Ice Planet- Snowy Slides, Icy Igloo, Hail Hilltop, Giant Glacier, Boss: Dark Army Snow Troops *Thunder Planet- Lightning Lookout, Electricity Elevator, Thunder Theroy, Voltage Vitcinity, Boss: Lightning Lizard *Fire Planet- Lava Lair, Flame Frenzy, Ember Escape, Blitz Battle, Boss: Dark Army Fire Fliers *Water Planet- Aqua Aquariam, Water Washout, H20 Hazard, Sea Shallows, Boss: Penguin Plushy *Montain Planet- Cave Capture, Rocky Rumbles, Mountain Miles, Dirt Diner, Boss: Dark Army Rock Catapulters *Wind Planet- Whirling Winds, Floating Feilds, Air Assault, Sky Signs, Boss: Hawk-Kwah *Castle Planet- Dark Dungeon, Milky Moat, Cruel Curtain-Wall, Prince Palace, Boss: Dark Army Knights *Technology Planet- Tech Turbines, Ships Sails, Gear Grinds, Machine Montain, Boss: Robot Rampager *Toxic Planet- Poison Path, Venom Vacation, Sludge Sewers, Gunk Gallows, Boss: Corrupted Dark Army Soilders *Dark Planet(Arc 1)- Hyper Hazard, Enormous Evil, Shadow Showers *Dark Planet(Arc 2)- Bullet Bottom, Mad Middle, Troubled Top *Dark Planet(Arc 3)- Army Attack, Deafeted Demolition, Boss: Ala-Z(Shade's Farther), Final Boss: Robotic Ala-Z(Shade's Farther) -Stars *Crashing Star- Filled with explosive enemies. Find the Kirby's Scroll to use Mega Crash. *Magical Star- Filled with megic enemies. Find Sylana's Scroll to use Full Heal. *Weapon Star- Filled with shooting enemies. Find Cy's Scroll to use Auto Reload. *Battle Star- Filled with physical enemies. Find Knuckle Joe's Scroll to use Earthquake Punch. *Race Star- Filled with fast enemies. Find Lyla's Scroll to use Speed Devil. *Dark Star- Filled with Dark Army Soilders. Find Shade's Scroll to use Forbidden Evil. -Sub Games *Whack-a-Kirby- Hit the Kirby's as many times as you can. *Feeding Frenzy- Collect and eat more food then your opponents. *Kirby's Wave Ride- Beat your opponents in a race while riding the waves. *Rival Rumble- Battle any of 23 characters in a 1-on-1 RPG battle. Attacks/Moves Category:Fanon game Category:H20guy